1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for rapidly changing the top jaws of a power-operated chuck having several jaws which are movably guided in a radial direction in a chuck body; each chuck jaw is formed by a base jaw, and a top jaw which is exchangeably mounted on the base jaw; after an arresting mechanism has been released, each top jaw can be removed from its base jaw by a relative movement with respect to the latter; in a normal mounted state, the top jaws are positively fixed in position in the radial direction on their base jaws; the base jaws are provided with guide surfaces for corresponding cooperating surfaces of the top jaws; the changing apparatus can be converted from a rest position into a changing position in front of the chuck; the changing apparatus is provided with guide rails which are adapted to correspond with the guide surfaces of the base jaws, with the guide rails being spaced from one another by a distance corresponding at least to the width of the chuck jaws; the guide rails furthermore represent a continuation, to both sides, of the guide surfaces of the base jaw of that chuck jaw on which the guide rails are placed in the changing position of the changing apparatus; at least one top jaw is supported on the guide rails, and can be exchanged for the top jaw presently on the base jaw by being displaced by a pusher, which is provided with engaging elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for rapidly changing the top jaws of a power-operated chuck having the aforementioned general features is known from German Patent 26 10 587. With this heretofore known construction, the changing apparatus is equipped with a built-in drive mechanism for the pushers, so that it is necessary to provide the changing apparatus, which is movable between a rest position and a changing position, with power lines and supply lines, such as pressure medium lines, which on the one hand restrict the mobility of the changing apparatus, and on the other hand must be disposed within the working space of the machine.
An object of the present invention is to improve an apparatus of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a drive mechanism built into the changing apparatus can be omitted, so that the rapid-change apparatus is independent of the power and pressure medium supply lines, and can be utilized with the aid of a known workpiece grabbing device in the machine.